The present invention relates to a new and improved switch assembly.
Known switch assemblies include switch contacts which are disposed in a housing and are operable between actuated and unactuated conditions. A snap action mechanism is also disposed in the housing and is connected with the switch contacts. The snap action mechanism is operable to effect operation of the switch contacts between actuated and unactuated conditions. A force transmitting apparatus extends between a push button and the snap action mechanism.
A switch assembly having such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,535. Another switch assembly having this general construction is commercially available from Eaton Corporation of Costa Mesa, Calif. under the designation Series 584-Four Pole Lighted Pushbutton Switches.
These known switch assemblies are satisfactory in their mode of operation. However, it is desirable to reduce the number of components in a switch assembly to increase operational reliability. By reducing the number of components, build up tolerances is reduced. In addition, wear of tooling required to make the different components is reduced. It is also desirable to reduce the weight of a switch assembly.